Celine Dion
|Partner(ka)= |Rodzeństwo= *Claudette Dion *Linda Dion *Daniel Dion *Ghislaine Dion *Leitte Dion *Michel Dondalinger Dion *Paul Dion *Clément Dion *Jacques Dion *Pauline Dion *Manon Dion *Denise Dion *Louise Dion |Rodzice= *Adhémar Dion *Thérèse Tanguay |Uczestnik wcielający się= *Paulina Ignasiak *Monika Dryl *Agnieszka Twardowska *Zofia Nowakowska |Wykonywany utwór= *„My Heart Will Go On” *„All By Myself” *„I'm Alive” *„I Surrender” |Edycja= *Pierwsza *Czwarta *Piąta *Siódma }} Céline Marie Claudette Dion Angélil (ur. 30 marca 1968 w Charlemagne w kanadyjskiej prowincji Quebec) — kanadyjska piosenkarka, kompozytorka i autorka tekstów. Jedna z czołowych przedstawicielek adult contemporary. Swoją karierę rozpoczęła jako nastolatka w 1980 roku, po nawiązaniu współpracy z menadżerem i przyszłym mężem René Angélilem, który zastawił dom, aby sfinansować wydanie jej debiutanckiego albumu. Dion zdobyła międzynarodową rozpoznawalność w latach 80., kiedy zaczęła wydawać swoje pierwsze francuskojęzyczne albumy oraz wygrała Yamaha World Popular Song Festival 1982 i 33. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji w 1988 roku, podczas którego reprezentowała Szwajcarię z utworem „Ne partez pas sans moi”. W drugiej połowie lat 80. podpisała kontrakt z wytwórniami CBS Records i Epic Records, pod których szyldem wydała przełomowe w swojej karierze albumy, przynoszące jej tytuł jednej z najbardziej popularnych artystek w historii. W 1999 roku ogłosiła zawieszenie kariery i skoncentrowanie się na życiu rodzinnym po tym, jak u jej męża zdiagnozowano raka. Trzy lata później wokalistka postanowiła powrócić na scenę, podpisując kontrakt na występy w Koloseum, znajdującym się w Caesars Palace w stanie Nevada. Za działalność na rzecz ojczyzny, rozpowszechnianie języka francuskiego oraz podtrzymywanie i rozsławianie tradycji, kultury francusko-kanadyjskiej otrzymała wiele odznaczeń i wyróżnień, w tym m.in. Order Kanady, Order Quebecu, honorowy doktorat kanadyjskiego Uniwersytetu w Laval oraz francuską Legię Honorową. W swojej karierze otrzymała także pięć Nagród Grammy, przyznawanych przez amerykańską Narodową Akademię Sztuki i Techniki Rejestracji, w tym m.in. w kategorii Album Roku za płytę Falling into You oraz Nagranie Roku za przebój „My Heart Will Go On”. W 2004 roku została wyróżniona przez Międzynarodową Federację Przemysłu Fonograficznego tytułem artystki, która sprzedała najwięcej albumów w historii, osiągając wówczas wynik ponad 175 milionów sprzedanych egzemplarzy. W 2007 roku liczba wzrosła do 220 milionów sztuk. Dzieciństwo i edukacja Céline Dion urodziła się w Le Gardeur Hospital w kanadyjskim mieście Charlemagne w prowincji Quebec, jako czternaste, najmłodsze dziecko Adhémara Diona i Thérèse Tanguay, posiadających kanadyjsko-francuskie korzenie. Rodzice nadali jej imię na cześć utworu „Céline” Huguesa Aufray'a. Dion wychowała się w biednej, katolickiej rodzinie, w której ojciec pracował jako rzeźnik. Jak przyznał w jednym z wywiadów Peter Castro, asystent redaktora naczelnego magazynu People: „pięcioro dzieci dzieliło jedno łóżko, wszyscy dzielili jedną łazienkę. Nie mieli zmywarki do naczyń, dlatego aby mieć na czym zjeść deser, odwracali swoje talerze po obiedzie”, a sama Dion wspomina, że pamięta czasy, kiedy matka ogrzewała im skarpetki, używając pieca do tostów. Pomimo problemów finansowych, muzyka zawsze była częścią całej rodziny. Swój pierwszy publiczny występ Céline zaliczyła w wieku pięciu lat, kiedy zaśpiewała utwór „Du fil des aiguilles et du coton” z repertuaru Christine Charbonneau na ślubie swojego brata, Michela Dondalingera Diona. Niedługo potem, zaczęła występować w barze Le Vieux Baril, kupionym przez jej ojca oraz jego siostrę, Claudette. Jak przyznała w wywiadzie udzielonym magazynowi People w 1994 roku: „Tęskniłam za rodziną i domem, ale nie żałuję utraty swojego wieku dojrzewania. Miałam jedno marzenie: zostać piosenkarką”. Rodzice jednak martwili się o jej naukę, bowiem Dion nie przykładała się do nauki. Kariera muzyczna '1980-1985: Początki kariery i współpraca z René'm Angélilem' W wieku dwunastu lat, Dion skomponowała z pomocą matki i swojego brata Jacquesa swoją pierwszą piosenkę, zatytułowaną „Ce n'était qu'un rêve” (ang. „It Was Only a Dream”). Jej brat Michel wysłał nagranie do menadżera René Angélila, którego imię znalazł na tylnej stronie opakowania płyty Ginette Reno. Podczas spotkania, w trakcie którego dwunastolatka wzruszyła go swoim śpiewem, 37-letni wówczas Angélil zdecydował się rozpocząć z nią współpracę i zrobić z niej międzynarodową gwiazdę. Menadżer postanowił zastawić swój dom na 2018 Victoire Street, aby sfinansować nagranie jej debiutanckiego albumu – La voix du bon Dieu, który został wydany w formie winyla w 1981 roku. Płyta zyskała wielu fanów w mieście, dzięki czemu Dion stała się lokalną gwiazdą. W tym samym roku ukazał się także pierwszy świąteczny album Dion - Chante Noël. Rok później wystąpiła w konkursie Yamaha World Popular Song Festival w Tokio w Japonii, podczas którego wygrała główną nagrodę w kategorii Najlepszy artysta oraz pierwsze miejsce za utwór „Tellement j'ai d'amour pour toi". Po udziale w konkursie, w wieku 14 lat Céline porzuciła Katolickie Gimnazjum im. św. Judy, kończąc ósmy rok nauczania. Niedługo potem, w 1983 roku wyjechała do Francji, gdzie jej nowy singiel, „D'amour ou d'amitié”, zdobył certyfikat złotej, a później – platynowej płyty (za osiągnięcie wyniku ponad 700 tysięcy sprzedanych egzemplarzy), czyniąc Dion pierwszym kanadyjskim artystą, który tego dokonał. Wokalistka wystąpiła z utworem podczas festiwalu International Market of the Disk and the Musical Publishing 1993, organizowanym w Cannes, podczas którego była reprezentantką Kanady. W tym samym roku nastolatka wygrała cztery nagrody Félix (przyznawane dla kanadyjskich artystów z Quebec) w kategoriach: Najlepszy nowy artysta, Najlepszy album (za Tellement j'ai d'amour...), Najlepsza wokalistka i Najlepszy występ poza granicami prowincji Quebec oraz wydała drugi świąteczny album – Chants et contes de Noël. Rok później otrzymała kolejne dwie statuetki (za tytuł Wokalistki roku oraz Najlepiej sprzedający się album – Les chemins de ma maison'), wystąpiła także przed papieżem Janem Pawłem II podczas jego wizyty w Quebecu, dla którego zaśpiewała utwór „Une colombe” z jej szóstej francuskojęzycznej płyty Mélanie. Za to nagranie wokalistka otrzymała w 1985 roku dwie kolejne statuetki Felix w swojej karierze, tym razem w kategoriach Popowy utwór roku oraz Najlepiej sprzedający się singiel, a sama płyta Mélanie została wyróżniona tytułem Albumu roku oraz Najlepiej sprzedającego się albumu. W tym samym roku Dion, z pomocą Angélila, wzięła korepetycje z języka angielskiego i zadbała o swój wygląd, aby wyglądać bardziej kobieco. '1986-1990: ''Incognito, Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji i Unison W 1986 roku wytwórnia Columbia Records (znana także jako część Sony Music) postanowiła nawiązać współpracę z Dion, czego efektem było wydanie pod jej szyldem ósmego albumu studyjnego wokalistki Incognito w maju kolejnego roku. Tytułowy singiel z płyty otrzymał w 1988 roku nagrodę Félix w kategorii Popowa piosenka roku. W tym samym roku wokalistka rozpoczęła międzynarodową karierę w Europie, Azji i Australii, na co szansę dała jej wygrana z utworem „Ne partez pas sans moi” podczas 33. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, organizowanego w Dublinie. Po finale konkursu, Angélil po raz pierwszy ją pocałował, co nazywane jest przez wokalistkę w wywiadach „przełomowych momentem w ich relacjach”. Rok później, podczas trasy koncertowej Incognito Tour uszkodziła sobie głos, a po konsultacji lekarskiej z otorynolaryngologiem Williamem Gouldem zdecydowała się na krótką przerwę w karierze, w celu oszczędzenia głosu. Po powrocie na scenę, przeszła szkolenie wokalne z Williamem Riley'em. W 1990 roku na rynku pojawił się debiutancki anglojęzyczny krążek Céline, zatytułowany Unison, który rok później został wyróżniony Nagrodą Juno w kategorii Album roku, podobnie jak sama wokalistka, która otrzymała wówczas tytuł Artystki roku. Płytę promowały single „(If There Was) Any Other Way, „The Last to Know”, „Unison” (pierwotnie nagrany przez Laurę Branigan na jej szósty album studyjny) oraz utwór „Where Does My Heart Beat Now?”, który okazał się przełomowym w karierze wokalistki, trafiając na czwarte miejsce Billboard Hot 100, amerykańskiej listy przebojów magazynu Billboard. '''1990-1995: ''Piękna i bestia, Celine Dion, The Colour of My Love i D'eux Gdy Dion stawała się coraz bardziej popularna w Stanach, jej kanadyjscy fani byli niezadowoleni iż ich zaniedbała. Dlatego podczas rozdania Félix Awards, gdy otrzymała nagrodę jako Najlepsza angielska artystka roku, odmówiła jej przyjęcia, podkreślając, że jest francuską, a nie angielską artystką. W 1991 roku otrzymała propozycję zaśpiewania tytułowego utworu na ścieżkę dźwiękową filmu animowanego Walt Disney Pictures pt. Piękna i Bestia. Wokalistka nagrała piosenkę we współpracy z Peabo Brysonem, a całość została doceniona zarówno przez krytyków muzycznych. Utwór trafił także na nową płytę artystki, zatytułowaną Celine Dion, która trafiła do sprzedaży w 1992 roku. W tym samym czasie rozwijał się jej związek ze starszym o 26 lat Angélilem, który jednak utrzymywali w tajemnicy, obawiając się reakcji opinii publiczności. Rok później ukazał się kolejny album Dion pt. The Colour of My Love, w której książeczce nazwała swojego menadżera „kolorem jej miłości”, potwierdzając spekulacje o ich miłosnych relacjach. Ostatecznie, para postanowiła pobrać się w grudniu 1994 roku w montrealskiej katedrze Notre Dame, a całą uroczystość transmitować na żywo. Kolejne płyty wydawane przez Céline zawierały utwory napisane w języku francuskim: Dion chante Plamondon z 1991 roku, À l'Olympia (album koncertowy z koncertu w paryskim Olympia Theatre w 1994 roku) i D'eux (1995), który do tej pory jest najlepiej sprzedającym się na świecie albumem francuskojęzycznym w historii. '1996-1998: Falling into You i Let's Talk About Love Następny album Dion, Falling into You z 1996 roku, ukazał się w szczytowym okresie jej kariery. Aby dotrzeć do szerszej publiczności, krążek łączył w sobie wiele technik muzycznych i instrumentów, takich jak skrzypce, gitara klasyczna, puzon, cavaquinho i saksofon. Płyta uzyskała bardzo dobre recenzje oraz została świetnie przyjęta przez słuchaczy. Osiągnęła pierwsze miejsce na listach albumowych w 12 krajach. Krążek promują single „All by Myself”, tytułowy „Falling into You” oraz utwór „Because You Loved Me”, który przez sześć tygodni znajdował się na pierwszym miejscu amerykańskiej listy przebojów Billboard Hot 100. Płyta sprzedała się w liczbie 31 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie, w tym w 11 milionach w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych, nagrodzono ją także dwiema Nagrodami Grammy w kategoriach Najlepszy Album Pop i Album Roku. W 1996 Dion wystąpiła podczas ceremonii otwarcia Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Atlancie śpiewając utwór „The Power of the Dream”. W marcu tego samego roku wokalistka wyruszyła w trwającą rok trasę koncertową, promującą jej najnowszy album. Pod koniec 1997 roku wydana została płyta Let's Talk About Love, którą nagrywano w Londynie, Nowym Jorku i Los Angeles, a do współpracy nad nią zaproszono Barbrę Streisand, zespół Bee Gees, tenora Luciano Pavarottiego, Carole King, George'a Martina oraz Dianę King. Jednym z singli promujących album został przebój „My Heart Will Go On”, który znalazł się na oficjalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Titanic, trafiając na szczyty list przebojów niemal na całym świecie. Piosenka stała się jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się singli w historii muzyki i jednym z największych przebojów wszech czasów, zdobyła także cztery Nagrody Grammy. Sam album Let's Talk About Love sprzedał się w 31 milionach kopii na całym świecie. W trasie promującej album piosenkarce towarzyszył magik Jamie Porter. W 1998 Dion wydała francuskojęzyczny album S'il suffisait d'aimer, który był jej kolejnym sukcesem sprzedając się w ponad 4 milionach egzemplarzy. W grudniu tego samego roku wokalistka po raz kolejny podbiła listy przebojów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, tym razem z utworem „I'm Your Angel”, nagranym w duecie z raperem R. Kellym. Numer trafił na świąteczny album artystki pt. These Are Special Times, który został jednym z najlepiej sprzedających albumów bożonarodzeniowych na świecie, rozchodząc się w blisko 10-milionowym nakładzie. W listopadzie 1999 roku Dion wydała składankę największych przebojów zatytułowaną All the Way... A Decade of Song, która sprzedała się w ponad 22 milionach egzemplarzy. '1999-2002: ''All the Way... A Decade of Song i przerwa w karierze Po wydaniu i wypromowaniu trzynastu albumów, Dion odczuła potrzebę ustatkowania się i po wydaniu płyty All the Way... A Decade of Song oznajmiła zawieszenie kariery i skupienie się na życiu osobistym. W tym samym czasie u jej męża zdiagnozowano raka krtani, a sama artystka poddała się kuracji hormonalnej, czego efektem było urodzenie 25 stycznia 2001 roku pierwszego syna, René-Charlesa. W październiku 2000 roku ukazał się album kompilacyjny The Collector's Series, Volume One, zawierający największe przeboje Dion. Niedługo po urodzeniu dziecka, nawiązała współpracę z Garou, z którym nagrała utwór „Sous le vent”. Po zamachu na World Trade Center i Pentagon 11 września 2001 roku, Dion postanowiła powrócić na scenę i wystąpić na żywo podczas koncertu charytatywnego America: A Tribute to Heroes, podczas którego wykonała numer „God Bless America”. '2002-2003: Powrót i ''A New Day Has Come Po oficjalnym powrocie na scenę w 2002 roku, Dion wydała album A New Day Has Come, na którym gościnnie zaśpiewali Shania Twain i Chantal Kreviazuk. Płyta zadebiutowała na szczytach list albumowych w siedemnastu krajach, a w jego promocji pomogła artystce m.in. telewizja CBS. W październiku Dion planowała zorganizować w Las Vegas serię występów zatytułowaną Celine Dion Muse. Brytyjski zespół muzyczny o tej samej nazwie podał wokalistkę do sądu, oskarżając ją o użycie zastrzeżonej przez nich nazwy. Chociaż menedżment artystki oferował muzykom 50 tysięcy dolarów za nabycie praw do użycia nazwy, oferta została odrzucona i Dion musiała zmienić nazwę występów. Czerpiąc inspirację z osobistych doświadczeń, w marcu kolejnego roku Céline wydała kolejny album, zatytułowany One Heart. Wydawnictwo promował singiel „I Drove All Night”. Pół roku później ukazał się francuskojęzyczny krążek 1 fille & 4 types, którego współproducentami zostali Jean-Jacques Goldman, Gildas Arzel, Eric Benzi i Jacques Veneruso, z którymi wokalistka współpracowała wcześniej współpracowała przy nagrywaniu płyt S'il suffisait d'aimer i D'eux. '''2003-2007: ''A New Day... Live in Las Vegas Na początku 2002 roku Dion zapowiedziała trzyletni projekt sceniczny, składający się z 600 koncertów w Caesars Palace w Las Vegas, zatytułowany A New Day.... Wokalistka przekonała się do tego pomysłu po obejrzeniu O, a pierwszą serię występów rozpoczęła 25 marca 2003 roku. Producentem wokalno-tanecznego widowiska był Franco Dragone, a Dion zaśpiewała podczas niego swoje największe przeboje. Z powodu pozytywnych wyników sprzedaży biletów, wokalistka przedłużyła kontrakt o kolejne dwa lata, ostatni występ przedstawiając 15 grudnia 2007 roku W czerwcu 2004 roku Dion wydała swój pierwszy w pełni anglojęzyczny album koncertowy pt. A New Day... Live in Las Vegas, zawierający wybór piosenek wykonywanych na żywo podczas show w Las Vegas oraz dodatkowo dwa premierowe studyjne utwory. W październiku tego samego roku ukazał się multimedialny projekt Dion i fotografki Anne Geddes zatytułowany Miracle, na którym znalazły się kołysanki i innego rodzaju piosenki wyrażające macierzyńską miłość. Rok później artystka wydała kolejną składankę On ne change pas zawierającą francuskie przeboje, na której umieszczono dodatkowo trzy nowe utwory, w tym duet nagrany z Il Divo - „I Believe in You”. Wydawnictwo promował także numer „Je ne vous oublie pas”, napisany przez artystkę specjalnie dla fanów. '2007-2009: D'elles ''i ''Taking Chances W połowie maja 2007 roku ukazał się kolejny francuskojęzyczny studyjny album Céline D'elles, który promował m.in. singiel „Et s'il n'en restait qu'une (je serais celle-là)”, mający swoją radiową premierę 14 lutego. Płyta zadebiutowała na pierwszych miejscach list albumowych we Francji i w Kanadzie, gdzie w dniu premiery od razu pokryła się podwójną platyną. Pół roku później, w listopadzie wokalistka wydała swój nowy anglojęzyczny album studyjny, zatytułowany Taking Chances, a w grudniu - płytę koncertową pt. A New Day... Live in Las Vegas. W ciągu miesiąca krążek sprzedał się w rekordowej ilości 300 tysięcy egzemplarzy, otrzymując tym samym status potrójnej diamentowej płyty oraz tytuł najlepiej sprzedającego się wydawnictwa koncertowego w historii przemysłu muzycznego w kraju. 14 lutego 2008 roku w Johannesburgu rozpoczęła się światowa trasa koncertowa Taking Chances Tour, w trakcie której Dion zagrała 115 koncertów w 85 miastach na pięciu kontynentach. W trakcie występów, wyreżyserowanych przez Jamie Kinga, artystka zaprezentowała swoje największe przeboje oraz nowe utwory. Ostatni koncert w ramach trasy został zagrany 15 lutego 2009 roku. W sierpniu 2008 roku piosenkarka uzyskała tytuł doctora honoris causa francuskojęzycznego uniwersytetu w Laval, a 27 października tego samego roku ukazało się wydawnictwo My Love: Essential Collection, zawierające największe przeboje Dion. '''2009-2010: Ciąża i ''Celine: Through The Eyes of the World W sierpniu 2009 roku Dion i Angélil poinformowali, że spodziewają się kolejnego dziecka, które zostało poczęte metodą in vitro. Dwa miesiące później wokalistka poroniła. W styczniu kolejnego roku amerykański magazyn Los Angeles Times sporządził listę dziesięciu artystów mających największe przychody ze sprzedaży płyt i zagrania koncertów w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat. Céline zajęła pierwsze miejsce zestawienia, osiągając wynik prawie 748 milionów dolarów. Wokalistka doczekała się także tytułu Artystki Dekady, przyznanego jej w rodzinnej prowincji Quebec. W lutym 2010 roku wzięła udział w nagraniu nowej wersji utworu „We Are the World”, którego premiera odbyła się 12 lutego podczas relacji z ceremonii otwarcia Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Vancouver. Pięć dni później odbyła się oficjalna prapremiera filmu Celine: Through The Eyes Of The World, ukazującego życie Dion oraz jej rodziny podczas światowej trasy koncertowej Taking Chances Tour. W tym samym roku ogłosiła prace nad dwoma nowymi albumami: francusko- i anglojęzycznym, a także poinformowała o zajściu w bliźniaczą ciążę. 'Od 2011: Sans attendre i'' Loved Me Back to Life'' 15 marca 2011 roku w Ceasars Palace w Las Vegas odbyła się uroczysta premiera nowego spektaklu wokalistki nazwanego Céline. Po czterech latach oczekiwań, fani doczekali się nowego singla Celine - „Parler à mon père”, który został napisany i skomponowany przez Jacques'a Venerusa i Patricka Hampartzoumiana. Utwór zapowiadał nowy album studyjny wokaliski pt. Sans attendre, który ukazał się na początku listopada tego samego roku. W listopadzie 2013 roku premierę miał jedenasty anglojęzyczny album studyjny w karierze Céline - Loved Me Back to Life, który promowany był przez singiel o tym samym tytule. W lipcu 2014 roku ogłosiła zawieszenie kariery muzycznej z powodu zdiagnozowania nawrotu raka u jej męża. Wokalistka odwołała wówczas wszystkie zaplanowane na najbliższy czas koncerty w Las Vegas oraz jesienną trasę koncertową po Azji. Życie prywatne 17 grudnia 1994 zawarła związek małżeński z René Angélilem, swoim wieloletnim menedżerem. Para ma trzech synów: René Charlesa (ur. 2001) oraz bliźnięta – Eddy'ego i Nelsona (na cześć Nelsona Mandeli), którzy urodzili się w 2010 roku. Cała trójka została poczęta metodą in vitro. Angélil zmarł 14 stycznia 2016, a dwa dni później brat Celine, Daniel Dion - obaj przez lata walczyli z rakiem krtani. Dyskografia '''Albumy studyjne 'Albumy francuskojęzyczne' *La voix du bon Dieu (1981) *Céline Dion chante Noël (1981) *Tellement j'ai d'amour... (1982) *Les chemins de ma maison (1983) *Chants et contes de Noël (1983) *Mélanie (1984) *C'est pour toi (1985) *Incognito (1987) *Dion chante Plamondon (1991) *D'eux (1995) *S'il suffisait d'aimer (1998) *1 fille & 4 types (2003) *D'elles (2007) *Sans attendre (2012) *Encore un soir (2016) 'Albumy anglojęzyczne' *Unison (1990) *Celine Dion (1992) *The Colour of My Love (1993) *Falling into You (1996) *Let’s Talk About Love (1997) *These Are Special Times (1998) *A New Day Has Come (2002) *One Heart (2003) *Miracle (2004) *Taking Chances (2007) *Loved Me Back to Life (2013) Trasy koncertowe Filmografia *Dotyk anioła *Pomoc domowa *Wszystkie moje dzieci *La fureur de Céline *Des fleurs sur la neige *Muppety: Poza prawem Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center 'Edycja czwarta' center 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja siódma' center Zobacz też *Paulina Ignasiak *Monika Dryl *Agnieszka Twardowska *Zofia Nowakowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji